To Love You
by theunknownvoice
Summary: Kisa questions her feelings regarding her favorite cousin.


To Love You

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She had been in a love for a long time. She had felt to for so long but she hadn't known what it meant. She hadn't known what to do with her feelings.

She was twelve and he was fifteen. As far he was concerned she was just another younger cousin. Most likely he thought of her as a little sister of some sort.

Her eyes were down cast as she walked home. She didn't want to think about her feelings for him.

"Kisa, wait up," Hiro called as he raced after her.

Kisa turned to look at her friend. Hiro loved her. She had heard the others whispering of the ram's affection for the tiger. Kisa loved Hiro too but it was more the way that a brother loves a sister.

"Hi Hiro," she said softly.

"Kisa, would you like to come over today?" Hiro asked.

Hiro had been planning on telling her how much he loved her. He had planned an entire day for them. He even was going to go on a picnic with her. He hated pinics but Kisa liked them. But Kisa unintentionally stomped on his heart with her response.

"I just want to be alone," she answered not looking at him.

Hiro felt a dam of emotions break free from him. "Fine if you don't want my company than I'll find a way to entertain myself. I'm sure that you want to spend the day with that damn woman. That's all you ever do anyway. You always talk about sissy like she's something special. You know Kisa I'm getting tired of trying to make you happy."

Kisa tried to fight back the onslaught of tears. Hiro was her best friend and now he was angry with her. She had been having a hard time with the constant emotions that had flooded over her. She was in love with someone who didn't feel the same way.

She couldn't talk to anyone about it. She couldn't tell that person how she felt. The floodgates opened and Kisa sobbed. She ran the remainder of the way home leaving a stunned Hiro behind her.

She didn't notice anything as she ran into the main house. Nothing stood in her way for long until she ran straight into someone's chest.

Haru had been wondering the main house when he collided with Kisa. He heard her half broken sobs and felt his black side fighting for a chance get out.

_Let me out. I'll make whoever hurt her pay,_ Black Haru said.

_No,_ White Haru said firmly. _She's scared enough as it is._

"Kisa, what's wrong?" Haru asked as he bent over the little tigress.

Kisa hugged him tight and buried her head into his chest. She hadn't wanted to run into him but she was glad she had. Haru picked her up gently and carried to Shigure's.

It normally didn't take that long for a person to leave the main house and get to Shigure's house but it was easy for Haru to get lost. He frequently walked passed his own bedroom without even knowing he had missed it. So what should've been a ten minute trip took Haru forty minutes. All the while Kisa remained in his arms burying her head in the crook of his neck.

The minute they arrived at Shigure's the house went into an uproar.

"What the hell did you do to her you stupid ox?" Kyo yelled when he noticed Kisa's tear stained face.

Tohru immediately took hold of Kisa and hugged her tightly.

"I didn't do anything you dumb cat and don't call me stupid. I found her this way," Haru said.

"Fighting won't solve anything you two," Yuki said.

Kyo glared at Yuki before turning towards Kisa. "Kisa, tell us who made you cry," Kyo said softly.

The others looked at the cat in shock. The only time Kyo ever talked that gently was to Tohru.

"Kisa, please tell us," Yuki begged as knelt down next to her.

"Hiro and I had an argument," she whispered.

Before anyone could say anything the rat, the cat, and the ox headed out the door. It was an unspoken agreement between them that they were going to beat the life out of Hiro.

Shigure groaned as he picked up the telephone. "Ha'ri, I need you're help. I think we might have a dead ram on our hands if we don't do something."

Hatori and Shigure hold the boys surrounding Hiro. It took a good ten minutes to prevent the attempted murder. Hiro, however, did not leave the fray unscathed. He had a slight limp and bruises covering his body.

Tohru was cooking dinner quite happily and Kisa was sleeping on the couch when Shigure, Hatori, and the three boys returned.

"That little bastard had no right to hurt her like that," Kyo said as he gently touched Tohru's arm.

Tohru smiled at the cat and laid her head on his shoulder. Her prescence always helped Kyo calm down. She kissed his cheek quickly before returning back to the stove.

"How is she?" Haru asked Tohru as they sat down to dinner.

"She didn't really want to talk. She fell asleep. She was going to wait for you all to come back but she was just so tired," Tohru answered.

Kisa woke up a few hours later to find Haru sitting next to her. "Tohru thought you might want to eat something," he said as he passed her a plate.

She smiled gently watching him as she ate. She loved everything about him. She loved how his hair was both white and black. She loved how he said her name. She loved how that she was one of the few people who knew the true him. Kisa sighed. She had been falling in love with Hatsuharu Sohma for a long time.

The pair left right after she was done eating. Tohru hugged her tightly and made her promise to come visit soon. Yuki kissed her cheek.

"If you need anything come and see me," Yuki said.

"And if that stupid sheep causes you any trouble come get me," Kyo said as he patted her head.

"You're always welcome here," Shigure said.

Kisa just smiled and followed Haru out the door. She gently took his hand. She knew she would have to lead the way otherwise they would get lost. But she didn't really mind getting lost with Haru.

"Kisa, are you angry with me?" Haru asked her during the walk home.

"I could never be mad at you Ha-kun," she said surprised at the question.

"You've been avoiding me lately. I don't see as much of you as I used to."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

She didn't dare to tell him that he had been on her mind.

"You know I love you?" he asked.

"I love you too," she said softly.

She felt a little bit of sadness at the words. He meant them in the brother-sister way. She definately didn't love him like a brother.

"Yuki said something interesting to me tonight," Haru said as they continued walking.

Kisa looked at him puzzled.

"He said that the only he ever sees you really smile is when you're with Tohru or me."

"You two are my favorite people," she said simply.

Haru was a bit taken back by that answer. He was used to everyone avoiding him. Most people didn't seek him out for any particular reason. Here was his beautiful Kisa telling him that he was her favorite cousin.

"I thought you liked Hiro better than me," he said softly.

"Hiro's my best friend but I don't love him like I love you," she said.

Haru turned to look at her. "Kisa-chan," he said softly.

She stopped walking and looked at him.

"Kisa-chan, you know that I'm not well liked. You know that I have a bad temper and most people think I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy and I've seen you black before. You've never hurt me."

"Kisa, when you say you love me do you mean like you love Kyo and Yuki? I mean you call them both 'brother.'"

Kisa big brown eyes filled with tears. "No, Ha-kun I don't love you like a brother."

Kisa immediately broke into a run. Haru stood stunned for a moment before he raced after her. He found her sobbing within the gate. Gently he kissed her lips and pulled her closer to him.

Kisa stood in shock but kissed him back.

Haru smiled at her when they broke away. "I love you my tigress," he whispered.

Kisa smiled the weight lifted from her heart.

The End


End file.
